


Прирожденный учитель

by Aylona



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylona/pseuds/Aylona
Summary: «Все мы родом из детства» – так говорят. А если детства нет? Если детство наполнено кровью и жестокостью? Тогда ребенок просыпается в душе в самый неожиданный момент... И заметить и правильно это оценить может разве что прирожденный учитель.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 42





	Прирожденный учитель

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик 2009 года. Не претендующий ни на что, включая знание основ педагогики.

**Подготовка**   
_«Прежде чем что-то предпринять — необходимо хорошо подготовиться и понять, чего ты хочешь от предприятия»._

Ирука сидел на траве недалеко от дороги, ведущей в деревню, и задумчиво покусывал кончик пера. Легкий ветерок трогал его волосы, норовя растрепать строгий и тщательно забранный хвостик, бросался в него пригоршнями пыльцы и мелкого лугового сора и осторожно шевелил листок бумаги у него на коленях. Кажется, ветерок понимал задумчивое настроение учителя и старался особо его не тревожить.

На листке перед Ирукой красовалась одна-единственная надпись в самом верху: «Хатаке Какаши».

«Итак, что мы имеем, — размышлял учитель. — Мы имеем человека, которого с малых лет приучили к убийствам и крови. Он не окончил Академию и сразу ушел в АНБУ. Прошел через потерю близких людей. Ныне этот человек зачитывается порно-романами, всюду опаздывает и ведет себя самым наглым и неподобающим образом, оставаясь при этом гением и лучшим дзенином деревни. Прекрасно».

Ирука кивнул сам себе и склонился над листком. Под именем легендарного Копирующего появились надписи в столбик: «отчеты», «порно-романы», «наглость», «опоздания». 

«Что из этого следует? — продолжил он размышлять. — Начнем с начала. С детства. — Ирука подумал, повертел перо в пальцах и добавил чуть в стороне и внизу, отдельно от столбика, слово «детство». Поставил рядом вопросительный знак и снова задумался. — Тебя отправили в АНБУ в возрасте, в каком обычно и генинами-то не становятся, а ты уже… Хм… Детство… А было ли у тебя детство, Хатаке? Не было. Это очевидно. Какое детство среди убийств?»

Надпись «детство» была старательно заштрихована. 

«А следовательно — тебе неизвестна ни ласка, ни забота, ни нежность, ни беззаботность, — сделал вывод Ирука. Почесал переносицу. — Ты перескочил через все потребности твоего возраста и сразу стал взрослым. Только вот — стал ли?»

Ирука улыбнулся.

«Тебе неизвестна любовь и забота — и их ты ищешь в своих романах. Пытаешься через них понять и прочувствовать то, чего у тебя никогда не было. Так? Похоже, что так…»

Рядом с надписью «порно-романы» была старательно выведена стрелка и подпись «сублимация любви».

«Хорошо. — Ирука вздохнул с облегчением. Картина мало-помалу прояснялась. — Чем объяснить остальное?»

Ирука нахмурился, вновь задумавшись. Ветерок мягко погладил его по лицу, словно стараясь развести сведенные брови и призывая улыбнуться.

«Твое наглое поведение, твои опоздания, твои наводящие ужас на штабных работников отчеты — под всем этим должна быть одна причина. — Ирука подпер подбородок рукой. — Потому что они ведут к одному и тому же: все начинают возмущаться. Зачем тебе нужно слушать чужие возмущения? Неужели чтобы поставить на место?»

Рядом с надписями «наглость», «отчеты» и «опоздания» появились стрелки и подпись «вызов». Перо поколебалось и вывело рядом вопросительный знак.

«Сомнительно, — покачал головой Ирука. — Ты мог выбрать более простые способы. Да и по заносчивости тебя многие другие дзенины переплюнут без особых проблем. Нет, это не заносчивость. — «Вызов» был немилосердно заштрихован. — Тогда что? Такое ощущение, что ты хочешь привлечь к себе внимание… Внимание?»

Ирука поднял взгляд и осмотрелся вокруг. Глаза у него загорелись, как глаза ученого, понявшего, что совершил переворот в науке.

«Неужели ты хочешь внимания, Копирующий? — ахнул про себя учитель. — Ты, лучший дзенин деревни, ты, у которого наверняка нет отбоя от поклонников и поклонниц, ты — хочешь внимания? Почему?

А потому, — вдруг стукнуло в висках, — что у тебя никогда этого внимания не было. Все всегда видели и до сих пор видят в тебе дзенина, бойца, шаринган, наконец, но… не человека. Неужели ты хочешь простого человеческого внимания, пусть и возмущенного, но — человеческого? О Ками-сама...»

«Наглость», «отчеты» и «опоздания» были объединены фигурной скобкой и приведены к одному слову — «внимание». Трижды подчеркнутому.

«Какой же ты ребенок, Хатаке… — На лице учителя расцвела самая нежная, какие только бывают, улыбка. — Самый настоящий взрослый не по годам ребенок. Жаждущий внимания и любви. Боги, как же ты жил все это время без них?»

Ирука вздохнул. Такова судьба всех, слишком рано узнавших, что такое смерть, для кого оружие перестает быть игрушкой уже в самом раннем возрасте. Тем детям, которых Ирука обучал, это не грозило, во всяком случае, не в такой степени. Для них убийство было игрой, оружие — необходимым для игры инструментом. Не более. До первой крови на их руках — не более. А вот Хатаке… Слишком рано он попробовал крови, слишком рано — настолько, что ребенок в его душе проснулся только сейчас. В таких вот непоседливых привычках, в этих глупых показушных представлениях, в этих книжках. Незаметно для него самого, но для профессионального учителя это не могло быть незаметным — во всяком случае, долго.

«Что же теперь с тобой делать, Копирующий… — подумал Ирука, сосредоточенно разглядывая лист, так, словно на нем был нарисован портрет человека, занимавшего его мысли. — Как теперь с тобой быть…»

Спустя минуту он улыбнулся.

«Будем действовать так, будто перед нами ребенок, — решил он. — И преподавать уроки…»

Перо снова заплясало по бумаге, выводя пугающую надпись «Меры» и дальше — обозначенные цифрами пункты…

«Не знаю, смогу ли я тебя изменить, Копирующий, но, может быть, хотя бы чуть-чуть тебя подправить, хотя бы в отношениях со мной…»

**Урок первый. Внимание**   
_«Если человек добивается внимания, просто дай его ему»._

Дверь хлопнула, и этот звук вырвал чунинов из их работы. Ирука поднял голову — и улыбнулся. Так, пожалуй, он еще никогда не улыбался взрослому человеку: непередаваемо нежно, ласково, будто грел этой улыбкой того, кому она предназначалась.

– Хатаке-сан. — Чунин приветственно кивнул, не сомневаясь, что Копирующий прекрасно видит его движение, хотя, казалось бы, целиком поглощен книгой. Подтверждая эту догадку, Хатаке едва заметно кивнул в ответ и подошел к столу. — Вы с отчетом?

Вновь молчаливый кивок. Не отрываясь от книги, Копирующий полез в карман и вынул оттуда сложенный вчетверо листок. Ирука взял его осторожно, двумя пальцами — казалось, он от малейшего дуновения мог рассыпаться, настолько он был истаскан и затерт.

– Хатаке-сан, вы что, всю миссию его с собой в кармане таскали? — улыбнулся еще радостнее Ирука. Никакой злости в голосе, никакого ехидства. Копирующий даже от книги оторвался и глянул на него удивленно. А Ирука продолжил, с улыбкой разворачивая документ: — Вот уж не ожидал от вас такого рвения…

И снова молчание. Ирука быстро пробежал глазами корявые строчки, чисто автоматически проставил кое-где знаки препинания — будто проверял сочинение одного из своих учеников — и поставил печать.

– Спасибо за проделанную работу. — И улыбка не дежурная, а искренняя, теплая, и голос — по-настоящему благодарный и добродушный. Ирука сегодня просто излучал тепло и заботу. Копирующий вновь посмотрел на него с удивлением, но кивнул и уже начал разворачиваться, чтобы уйти, однако Ирука его остановил — благо в отделе все равно посетителей больше не было. — Я вижу, у вас новая книга?

Хатаке растерянно моргнул, зачем-то посмотрел на обложку и перевел недоумевающий взгляд на учителя. Тот ободряюще улыбался.

– А… Да. — Хатаке наконец выдавил из себя кивок. — Вчера вышла.

– Да, я слышал, — ответил Ирука. — Говорят, она намного удачнее предыдущих. Вы не находите?

Хатаке, казалось, дар речи потерял. Как, впрочем, и коллеги Ируки, слышавшие этот диалог. То, что эти двое взаимно друг друга терпеть не могут, было известно всем и каждому, поэтому никто не мог понять, что сейчас происходит. А Ирука сидел, смотрел на Хатаке снизу вверх и улыбался. «Ну же, ответь, ответь что-нибудь! — мысленно призывал он. — Ответь мне!» Если Хатаке сейчас ответит — значит, Ирука правильно все понял, правильно разобрался в его характере, а если нет…

– Я… еще не дочитал. — Копирующий чуть запнулся, но продолжил уже увереннее. — Я на середине книги. Могу только сказать, что слог несколько изменился и стал… интереснее. Джирайя-сама растет над собой.

Ирука уже собрался что-то ответить, но в этот момент в отдел вошел еще один дзенин с отчетом в руках, и диалог прервался. Постояв немного рядом со столом, словно ожидая, когда Ирука закончит прием, и убедившись, что произойдет это не скоро, поскольку отчет идеальностью далеко не блистал, Копирующий удалился. И по тому, что он чуть не врезался в стену, направляясь вообще-то к двери, было заметно, что он несколько растерян.

Ирука улыбался, краем глаза наблюдая за ним. «Ничего, Копирующий, это еще только начало. Скоро ты привыкнешь и не к такому…»

**Урок второй. Объяснение**   
_«Если человек не обращает внимания на правила, попробуй объяснить ему, к чему приведет их несоблюдение, и тогда, возможно, он станет к ним относиться более ответственно»._

– О, Хатаке-сан! — заулыбался Ирука, увидев входящего в отдел дзенина. Тот приветственно вскинул руку. — Рад вас видеть живым и здоровым. Как прошла миссия?

– Нормально, как всегда. — Хатаке пожал плечами и подошел к столу.

– Я слышал, вы попали в засаду на обратном пути? — Весь вид Ируки выражал искреннее участие. Да что там — он и в самом деле, ничуть не играя, искренне интересовался жизнью Копирующего, как любого подопечного ребенка. — Говорили даже, что вы ранены…

– Пустяки, — отмахнулся Хатаке. — Царапина.

– Я рад, — снова улыбнулся Ирука. — Вы с отчетом?

– Да. — Копирующий вынул из кармана бумажку, гордо называемую отчетом, и протянул ему.

Снова затертый до невозможности, заляпанный чем-то сомнительным листок. Ирука аккуратно его развернул, вчитался… и не смог сдержать тихого смешка, прочитав одну из фраз.

– Хатаке-сан, подойдите, пожалуйста, сюда, — попросил он. Копирующий с недоверием посмотрел на него, но, помедлив, обошел стол и встал за спиной учителя. — Посмотрите. — Ирука развернул листок так, чтобы его было видно склонившемуся Хатаке. — Вот, прочитайте эту фразу. Вам она кажется нормальной?

– А разве нет? — Голос напряженный, еще немного — и он оскорбится. Ирука почувствовал, что балансирует на краю пропасти, и поспешил объяснить:

– Понимаете, Хатаке-сан, вы здесь не везде проставили запятые.

– Ну и что?

– А то, что из-за отсутствия одной запятой создается впечатление, будто вы воевали не с шиноби из деревни Звука, которые прятались за деревьями, а с самими этими деревьями. Понимаете? Прочитайте еще раз.

Ирука напрягся, на лбу выступила испарина. Если он поймет неправильно, если он обидится, если учитель ошибся — все пойдет прахом… Но вместо напряженного сопения над его ухом послышались наконец смешок и хмыкание, и Ирука осторожно выдохнул.

– И правда… — усмехнулся Копирующий. Тон был спокойным и даже благостным, и Ирука решил попытать удачу дальше.

– И еще вот сюда посмотрите, Хатаке-сан, — попросил он. — Вот, видите? Вы не доводите линию, и из-за этого разобрать название деревни совершенно невозможно.

– Вы же понимаете. — Привычные невозмутимость и равнодушие.

– Я-то понимаю, — решил не сдаваться учитель. — Я, в конце концов, сам вам эту миссию выдавал. Но представьте себе, Хатаке-сан: лет через десять-двадцать придет в архив человек, которому понадобится собрать сведения о легендарном Копирующем ниндзя Конохи, и… Вы думаете, он поймет, с кем вы дрались? Вместо названия деревни он увидит закорючку, которая, к тому же, еще и расплылась от времени и соседнего жирного пятна. Как вы считаете, что он о вас подумает, Хатаке-сан?

Ирука говорил мягко, без напора, без язвительности и насмешки — так, как всегда говорил с самыми трудными детьми, объясняя, почему они сделали что-то неправильно. Раньше этот тон благополучно оставлялся в Академии и забывался на остальную часть дня, но тут уж места для иной интонации не оставалось. Копирующий, этот великовозрастный ребенок, должен был почувствовать искреннее участие и заботу, и никакой другой тон для этой задачи не подходил.

– Хм… — Ирука осторожно оглянулся и посмотрел снизу вверх на Хатаке. Тот выглядел озадаченным. Видимо, он никогда не думал о том, для чего нужны эти отчеты о миссиях. «Дите», — ласково улыбнулся про себя Ирука. — Я не задумывался об этом…

«Конечно, ты не задумывался, зачем тебе это? Тебе это в жизни не пригодится…» — подумал Ирука и улыбнулся шире.

– Давайте, Хатаке-сан, я вам сейчас выдам чистый бланк, вы сядете вот здесь, рядом со мной, и перепишете свой отчет, хорошо? — произнес он мягко, доставая бланк из папки. — Хорошо?

– Хорошо, — кивнул, к невероятному счастью учителя, Хатаке и присел рядом с ним за стол.

И глядя, как старательно Копирующий выводит буквы, достигая почти каллиграфической четкости, Ирука подумал, что, может быть, теперь-то, зная, что и для чего существует в этой части мироздания под названием «отдел распределения миссий», он отнесется немного внимательнее к своим обязанностям.

...И надо заметить, он не ошибся. Нет, Копирующий не перестал задерживать отчеты, но вскоре эти задержки стали меньше, а качество исполнения — гораздо выше. Впрочем, заметил это только Ирука. Просто потому, что по какой-то причине никому больше Хатаке своих отчетов не сдавал…

**Урок третий. Компромисс**   
_«Когда крайние меры вызывают только раздражение и противодействие, остается единственный путь — компромисс»._

– Так, дети, подошли все ко мне! — Звучный, поставленный голос учителя разносился по площадке для тренировок, достигая самых дальних ее уголков. Маленькие шиноби сбежались к своему ненаглядному Ируке-сенсею и обступили его со всех сторон, глядя на него блестящими от беготни и азарта глазами. Ирука улыбнулся. — Вы все сегодня хорошо поработали, все молодцы. А теперь даю вам свободное время. Кто хочет, может еще потренироваться, а остальные могут поиграть.

– Ура-а-а! — разнеслось над площадкой.

Тренироваться остались только четверо самых упорных учеников, все остальные быстро разбились по компаниям, пошушукались там, обсуждая, во что играть, и вскоре разбежались в разные концы площадки. Одна компания вовсе исчезла в кустах, оставив только одного своего представителя снаружи, — выбранная ими игра явно называлась «прятки». Ирука облегченно улыбнулся и присел на одну из скамеек под деревом, отдыхая, пока ему никто не мешал.

– Доброе утро, Ирука-сенсей, — вдруг произнес рядом знакомый голос. Ирука вздрогнул, запоздало распознавая знакомую чакру, и оглянулся.

– Хатаке-сан? — удивился он. — Доброе утро. Что вы здесь делаете?

– Учусь у вас работе с детьми, — усмехнулся тот. У Ируки удивленно прыгнули вверх брови, а Хатаке подошел к нему и, не отрываясь от своей книги, сел рядом с ним на скамейку. Ирука обеспокоенно глянул на яркую обложку. Сам он уже смирился с этим непременным аксессуаром Копирующего, но дети… Дети незамедлительно ее заметят, сбегутся и станут требовать объяснений, что это такое и зачем. Яркое тянет их, как магнитом…

Нужно было что-то предпринимать, и Ирука решил не откладывать исполнение одной из своих задумок — все-таки сейчас для нее было самое время. Тем более что, как специально, все необходимое у него было при себе.

– Хатаке-сан, — обратился он к Копирующему. Тот поднял взгляд. — Вы не одолжите мне вашу книгу на минуту?

Глаз Хатаке удивленно расширился, но, поколебавшись, Копирующий протянул оранжевый томик учителю. Тот взял его, глянул на страницу, запоминая номер и старательно не глядя на строчки (пара фраз все же при этом бросилась в глаза, и учитель немедленно покраснел), а затем достал из кармана жилета как раз сегодня купленную непрозрачную обложку и быстро, пока хозяин не опомнился, надел ее на книгу. Она оказалась, к его радости, впору, и, заложив страницу прикрепленной к ней закладкой, Ирука закрыл том и протянул обратно Копирующему.

– Здесь дети, — тихо пояснил он изумленному гению. И улыбнулся. — Ваши ученики уже в таком возрасте, что им, в принципе, положено интересоваться подобным, но я бы не хотел, чтобы мои пятилетние малыши узнали о том, что пишут в книгах с такими обложками.

Хатаке ошарашенно кивнул и взял книгу. В ту же секунду из ближайших кустов выскочил один из мальчишек, игравших в догонялки, и с визгом повис на шее Ируки.

– Попался! — воскликнул он. Отцепился и, отбежав от оторопевшего учителя на пару шагов, крикнул: — Вы водите, Ирука-сенсей!

Ирука рассмеялся и, оглянувшись на Копирующего, сказал:

– Извините, Хатаке-сан, я сейчас вернусь.

И с шутливо грозным видом учитель подскочил со скамейки и помчался за удирающим оболтусом.

Когда запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся Ирука вернулся обратно — где-то минут через десять, — Хатаке сидел по-прежнему с книгой в руке, но не читал, а просто будто прикрывал ею лицо, как маской, внимательно следя поверх нее за учителем. Тот, улыбаясь, сел на свое прежнее место и повернулся к Копирующему.

– Вы что-то хотели, Хатаке-сан? — спросил он, возвращаясь к началу разговора.

– Да, — кивнул тот, не отводя внимательного взгляда. Сейчас, в этот момент, он ребенка не напоминал нисколько, но, однажды разглядев детские черточки в находящемся рядом человеке, Ирука уже не мог их не видеть. — Я хотел поговорить с вами о седьмой команде.

– Я весь внимание, Хатаке-сан, — тепло улыбнулся Ирука, скрывая удивление: раньше Копирующий не проявлял особого желания поговорить о ребятах... как, впрочем, и вообще поговорить с учителем. Но с недавних пор все изменилось, они говорили все чаще, и Ирука мысленно поздравлял себя с успехом своих уроков.

– Не здесь, — качнул головой Копирующий. — Вы не откажетесь провести вечер в моей компании? Скажем, сегодня.

Ирука удивился, но кивнул.

– Не откажусь, — ответил он.

– Хорошо. Тогда я жду вас сегодня в шесть в «Ичираку». — Копирующий махнул на прощание книгой и, поднявшись, скрылся среди деревьев.

Ирука удивленно посмотрел ему вслед. Что бы это значило? Он улыбнулся. В любом случае, ничего плохого этот вечер за собой принести не мог. Так ведь? Так. Значит, нет смысла беспокоиться.

И с этими мыслями Ирука вернулся к занятиям.

**Урок четвертый. Демонстрация**   
_«Если человек не понимает слов — продемонстрируй ему, как он себя ведет с окружающими»._

Ирука бессовестно опаздывал. Причем опаздывал прилично — на целый час. Однако он совсем не торопился и шел по улицам Конохи своим привычным спокойным шагом. «Прости, Хатаке, но иначе тебе не доказать, что опаздывать нехорошо», — мысленно извинился Ирука и толкнул дверь кафе.

Копирующий, как и следовало ожидать, уже сидел за столиком со своей неизменной книгой в руках (причем по-прежнему завернутой в обложку, что Ируку немало порадовало) и выглядел довольно мрачным. Ирука вздохнул, ощутив укол совести, и подошел к столу.

– Добрый вечер, Хатаке-сан, — поздоровался он.

Уничтожающий взгляд поверх книги заставил вздрогнуть.

– Вы опоздали. — Голос ледяной — айсберг позавидует. Но Ирука постарался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Он возвел глаза к потолку, закинул руку за голову и лениво протянул:

– Ма-а-а, Хатаке-сан, понимаете, я потерялся на дороге жизни…

Взгляд стал просто испепеляющим, Ирука это кожей ощутил. Поняв, что снова очутился на краю пропасти, он быстро прекратил игру и виновато улыбнулся:

– Простите, Хатаке-сан… Меня вызывала Тсунаде, нужно было разобрать документы. Не мог же я ей сказать: «Извините, Тсунаде-сама, но у меня встреча»…

Ирука развел руками, мысленно качая головой: «Ай-ай, вру и не краснею!» И тут же немедленно покраснел. Нет, Тсунаде его действительно вызывала, но порученную ею работу можно было сделать за двадцать минут, это уже он растянул ее настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно. Что поделать — иначе до Хатаке достучаться нереально…

Копирующий вздохнул и закрыл книгу. Ирука принял это за хороший знак и присел напротив. Хатаке помолчал, потом поднял взгляд.

– Это что, в самом деле настолько отвратительно выглядит? — тоскливо спросил он.

Ирука едва заметно улыбнулся.

– Временами, — кивнул он.

Хатаке снова вздохнул, качнул лохматой головой и подозвал официантку. И пока он делал заказ, Ирука раздумывал о том, насколько долго придется ждать последствия его уроков и сколько раз он будет вынужден их еще повторить.

**Последствия**   
_«Иногда результат весьма превосходит ожидаемое»._

Вечер прошел великолепно. Ирука уже и забыл, когда в последний раз так приятно проводил время в обществе другого человека. Копирующий не был навязчивым собеседником, но с охотой отвечал, если его спрашивали, в то же время умел спокойно, не дергаясь лишний раз, слушать и действительно слышал то, что ему говорили, а не пропускал мимо ушей. Правда, Ируку несколько озадачило то, что весь вечер они говорили о чем угодно, но только не о том, зачем Хатаке его пригласил, — о команде номер семь не было сказано ни единого слова. Аналитик в Ируке забил тревогу, но Ирука до поры до времени от него отмахнулся — слишком хорошо ему было, чтобы думать о чем-то неприятном и видеть в действиях Хатаке подвох.

– Спасибо, что проводили, Хатаке-сан, — тепло улыбнулся Ирука, когда они подошли к его дому. Начал уже разворачиваться, чтобы зайти, но тут Копирующий привычным движением взъерошил волосы и протянул:

– Ма-а-а, Ирука-сенсей, не хочу показаться навязчивым, но вы не пригласите меня на чашку горячего чая? Сегодня холодно, я, если честно, немного продрог.

Ирука удивленно посмотрел на него. Вечер и впрямь был довольно прохладным, но не настолько, чтобы замерзнуть. Да и дом самого Хатаке находился всего в двух кварталах отсюда, так что он вполне мог потерпеть до того, как окажется в своей квартире. Вывод один: Копирующий зачем-то напрашивался к Ируке домой. Учитель нахмурился. В душе снова прозвенел тревожный звонок. Зачем ему это могло понадобиться?

Видя задумчивость Ируки, Копирующий тоже посерьезнел и уже тише произнес:

– Мне надо вам кое-что сказать, Ирука-сенсей. Я не хотел бы это делать на улице.

Ох, как не понравился Ируке этот серьезный тон! Но, поколебавшись, он решил, что ничего плохого не случится, если он пригласит Копирующего к себе и выслушает его там, потому кивнул и открыл дверь.

– Чаю? — предложил он.

– С удовольствием, — ответил Хатаке и прошел вслед за хозяином на кухню.

Несколько минут молчания — и на столе задымился в чашках горячий чай, а Ирука, сев напротив Копирующего, спросил:

– Так что вы хотели мне сказать, Хатаке-сан?

Копирующий опустил взгляд. Помолчал.

– Я хотел сказать, Ирука-сенсей, что… я… — Он умолк и нахмурился. — Я… — снова попробовал он и снова замолк. Помолчал еще минуту, рассматривая чай. Ирука терпеливо ждал. Спустя минуту Хатаке решительно поднял взгляд. — Нет, Ирука-сенсей. Я вам лучше покажу.

А в следующий миг руки ошарашенного учителя оказались скручены и заломлены за спину, а губы попали в плен жадного, почти жестокого поцелуя.

«Что… что это значит?» — перед глазами вспыхнули и поплыли белые пятна, Ирука попытался дернуться, как-то освободиться, но легче, наверное, было вырваться из стальных тисков, чем из этих грубых сильных объятий. Кричать не удавалось — только сдавленно стонать в чужие губы, и стон этот получался почему-то отнюдь не возмущенным…

– Нравится? — Горячий выдох в широко распахнутые испуганные глаза. Ирука с ужасом осознал, что его руки уже накрепко связывают чем-то, дернулся и почти вырвался…

– Отпусти, что ты себе… — Еще один поцелуй заставил его замолчать. Железные пальцы туго затянули узел на запястьях, Ирука безответственно пропустил этот момент, утонув в силе и дурмане поцелуя, и когда снова дернулся, было уже поздно. Новый стон получился достаточно отчаянным, чтобы его губы на миг освободили.

– Ирука… — Пальцы стянули с волос ленту и зарылись в них, неожиданно легко, а не грубо, сжав затылок. По позвоночнику пробежали мурашки. А горячие губы осторожно и нежно — совсем не так, как целовали до этого — коснулись шрама на переносице, щеки, уголков глаз, губ… Когда Копирующий чуть отстранился, Ирука с изумлением увидел на его открытом лице улыбку. — Я люблю тебя, Ирука.

«Что? Как? Почему? Как так… ах…» — бешено носившиеся в голове мысли заглушил стук крови в висках, когда Хатаке приблизился и снова его поцеловал. На этот раз — будто извиняясь за предыдущую грубость, ласково и страстно, так, что у Ируки, никогда подобного не испытывающего, остановилось дыхание. В глазах все плыло, мысли отчаянно пытались пробиться к сознанию, но до них ли было?

«Это неправильно! — наконец пробилась одна. — Так не должно быть!» Ирука снова дернул руками, отстранился, разрывая поцелуй и жадно глотая воздух, и хотел уже в голос возмутиться, выбить дурь из этой лохматой головы, но — из горла, стиснутого неведомой доселе жаждой, вырвался только хриплый протяжный стон, когда Копирующий спустился к шее и стал легко и дразняще ее покусывать.

«Так не должно быть…» — бессильно, в последний раз, мелькнула мысль и пропала, сменившись россыпью звезд в глазах и дрожью, когда чужие руки задрали водолазку и губы коснулись груди. Тело предавало учителя, самым наглым образом, не спрашивая хозяина, выгибалось и трепетало от прикосновений, заглушая своим желанием всю способность думать…

– Нравится… — выдохнул Хатаке, снова нависнув над учителем. Оба глаза открыты, шаринган алым водоворотом затягивает одурманенное сознание, но даже в нем виден туман — тот же туман, что наполнял сейчас сознание Ируки. Сквозь пелену в глазах Ирука различил, как Копирующий медленно облизнул губы, и чуть не упал со стула, со стоном подавшись вперед, к нему. Копирующий легко подхватил его и снова поцеловал — уже на ходу…

«Куда…» — слабо пискнуло сознание — и окончательно отключилось, когда спина коснулась простыней.

***

«Я — идиот».

Это была первая мысль Ируки с утра. Точнее, первой мыслью было осознание своего положения в пространстве. Он лежал на спине, в своей кровати, а рядом с ним, уютно устроив лохматую голову на его левом плече и обняв одной рукой, причем так сильно, будто боялся, что Ирука убежит, спал Копирующий. Несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы вспомнить, почему они спят вдвоем. А вот когда вспомнил…

«Я — идиот! Стопроцентный».

Ирука тоскливо вздохнул. Иначе он себя назвать не мог. Потому что в том, что произошло, был виноват он сам. 

Планируя и претворяя в жизнь свои задумки, он забыл вещь, о которой ему забывать было просто непозволительно. Он забыл, что, несмотря на детские повадки и привычки, перед ним все же был взрослый человек. Если при общении с ребенком примененные им методы вызывали симпатию и привязанность, необходимую в дальнейшем, чтобы ребенок слушался, то здесь эти симпатия и привязанность должны были перерасти в нечто большее. Они и переросли. Так, как бывает у взрослых, отвечающих за себя и свои чувства, людей. Получилось, что вместо вызова взаимной приязни, которого добивался Ирука, он попросту влюбил Копирующего в себя — своим вниманием и своей заботой. И мало того, что влюбил, — он еще и сам не заметил того, что Хатаке неверно, неправильно реагирует на его действия. А ведь мог бы заметить, если бы пригляделся. Если бы он заметил, если бы вовремя скорректировал свои действия — ничего бы не произошло…

«Идиот, какой же я идиот…»

Копирующий рядом с ним вдруг напрягся во сне и сквозь зубы тихо застонал. Ирука обнял его и, не успев себя одернуть, ласково погладил по голове. Тот вздохнул, пощекотав грудь Ируки дыханием, немного поворочался, будто устраиваясь поудобнее, и подтянулся выше, уткнувшись носом Ируке в шею. Успокоился, снова задышав сонно и размеренно. Учитель улыбнулся, рассеянно подумав, что не помнит, в какой именно момент ночью его избавили от веревки на запястьях.

«Надо же мне было такое наивное существо в себя влюбить…» — вздохнул он. Но, привыкнув быть честным с собой, Ирука признался, что испытывает муки совести, но отнюдь не жалеет о том, что так вышло. Ему было приятно… ему было хорошо рядом с Какаши. Хорошо…

Дыхание Какаши вдруг сбилось, и спустя секунду он уже нависал над учителем, сонно щурясь.

– Ирука… — хрипло со сна прошептал он. Моргнул и раскрыл глаза шире. Наклонился и легко тронул губы Ируки поцелуем — будто пробовал. А потом вдруг блаженно выдохнул. — Ирука… А я решил, что мне приснилось…

Учитель улыбнулся, запустил пальцы в жесткие волосы и притянул его к себе, целуя. Ответ последовал незамедлительно: уже через секунду Какаши решительно придавил его к постели всем телом, углубляя одновременно поцелуй.

– Я люблю тебя, — услышал Ирука страстный шепот. — Я люблю тебя…

Именно эти слова заставили его вчера сдаться. Они просто плавили его, сминали все сопротивление, заставляли забывать обо всем и дарили неземное наслаждение. Сейчас оно вырвалось из горла благодарным стоном, но может быть, когда-нибудь… Когда-нибудь…

Нет, сейчас еще не было любви. Сейчас Ирука просто наслаждался тем, что рядом с ним есть человек, которому он по-настоящему нужен, кому нужны его забота и не растраченная нежность. Но уже сейчас он понимал: однажды он перейдет грань, отделяющую настоящие чувства от наносных, необходимых для работы. И тогда…

Тогда его благодарный стон сложится в ответное признание: «Я… люблю…»


End file.
